In many cultures, child conception and birth is a time when the mother and her family come together to celebrate. Relatives/friends may offer their support, knowledge, wisdom, care, and practical help to the new mother. However, in the absence of traditional family support systems and postpartum support rituals, our society is witnessing a frightening rise in pregnancy related illnesses, such as antenatal and postpartum symptoms (www.radiantmother.com). Postpartum symptoms are a complex mix of emotional, physical and behavioral changes that are very treatable by skilled professionals. In spite of this, many women who suffer do not recognize there is something wrong, and only 1 in 5 will report their symptoms and receive help.
When new mothers are well informed, prepared and supported by family, friends, peers and professionals, they are less likely to experience overwhelming emotional distress during their pregnancy and postpartum months. Thus, there is a need for a simple, user friendly device that helps the new mother's family/friends track a pregnancy progress and provide support and an emotional bond during the pregnancy/postpartum period.